


Security Breech

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [24]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Violence, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is showing Kurt around Stark Tower in New York when there is a security breech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Breech

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: This can sort of be considered a follow up to my other story "Put This On" only with much more serious content. The connection is vague and you really don’t need to read one before the other. 
> 
> This idea sort of just popped into my head though as I was thinking about what would happen if Blaine at Tony’s insistence showed Kurt around Stark Tower to convince him to move out of the Bushwick apartment

***

“And this is the gym…” Blaine said gesturing with wide-open arms to the room they just entered. “It is empty right now but the Captain has often been here working out when I have come down. Let me tell you that is a distracting sight.”

“I bet it is.” Kurt said with a nod and a small smile. “It is very impressive I will give your dad that.”

“Well I told him I would really try to sell it. How did I do?”

“Very impressive. Real Estate Agents everywhere should be very worried about their jobs right now.” 

“It is good to know that I have a fall back should singing and acting fall through.” Blaine laughed. “Seriously though what are you thinking?”

“Well honey, I just don’t really know what to think.” Kurt said stepping forward to playfully put his arms around Blaine’s waist. “It is certainly a step up from Bushwick and a lot more conveniently located. It would be nice to not have to worry about the bills anymore but I just don’t know how comfortable I am about living rent free in one of your Dad’s apartments.”

“Are you worried he will always be here if we agree? Because he does still live mostly out of Malibu... although I can’t guarantee that once I move here he won’t be in New York more.” Blaine said moving in to return the gesture.

“Well now I am.” Kurt said smiling. “No. Despite his… quirks… I like your dad. But I have to consider Rachel and Santana as well. They rely on me to pay part of the rent and if I leave they will have to pick up that expense. Maybe get another roommate they don’t know.”

“My dad did say that they could move into apartments here as well at an extremely reduced cost… Or I bet if we talked to him no rent at all… Or we could tell him that we would like to pay a reduced rent to make it seem more like our own apartment… Or…”

“Blaine. Take a breath.” Kurt said laying a gentle finger over his fiancée’s lips smiling when he kissed the tip of it. “Is this something that you really want to do?”

“No. I mean I won’t lie. It would be nice to maybe be able to see my dad a little more often. But I want to ultimately do whatever you want to do and what is right for us. What I want most is to just make sure you are happy.” 

“Hmm…” Kurt said leaning in to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips. “You’re sweet.”

“They should almost be done their meeting by now. Shall we head back up to dad’s place to wait for them?” Blaine said pulling away to look at his watch.

“And what are we going to tell your dad?” 

“Just that you were suitably impressed with the building but we need some time to talk about it and come to the best decision for us.”

“I can handle that.” Kurt said taking Blaine’s hand as they headed to the elevator.

“You know he is not going to let it go at that though right?”

“Yeah I know what your father is like.” Kurt said laughing and leaning in for another kiss.

They were interrupted however when the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing two men dressed in ill fitted Stark Industries lab coats. Kurt frowned looking at the men as they pulled apart and stepped onto the elevator hand in hand. Once inside Blaine turned looking towards the men curiously.

“I’ve not seen you guys here before. Are you new?” Blaine said with a warm smile ever the gentleman.

“Yes.” One of the men said curtly.

Blaine’s smile dropped slightly surprised at the tone of voice. For a moment he wondered if the man had something against the fact the he and Kurt were publicly holding hands.

“Yes we are. It is our first day.” The second man spoke up glaring at the first. “Forgive him. He is a little funny around people he doesn’t know.”

“Oh that’s ok. First day jitters and all.” Blaine said recovering his smile and looking at Kurt. “I’m Blaine and this is my fiancée Kurt. You’ll probably see me around a lot… well maybe both of us soon.”

“Blaine? As in Blaine Stark the boss’s teenage son?” The second man said glancing back at the first with a gleam in his eyes.

“Um… Well I go by my mother’s maiden name Anderson usually… but uh yeah that’s me.” 

Blaine watched as a strange almost triumphant look pass over both men’s faces. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the two men’s presence and with one look at Kurt he could tell the older boy was as well.

“Well um... It was nice to meet you… Good luck with your first days.” Blaine said awkwardly turning his back to the two men to end the conversation.

“Thanks kid.”

Willing the elevator to go faster Blaine turned to Kurt and tried to change the topic.

“So what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know. Have you had the chance to properly go sight seeing here yet?” Kurt said body stiff and clearly uncomfortable with the two men’s presence behind them.

“No I haven’t. I’ve…” Blaine was cut off as the elevator jerked to a stop mid floor.  
“Oh great.”

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked anxiously.

“Dad mentioned that they had been running drills; stopping the elevators and testing the security systems. This must be one of them.” Blaine answered absently pushing a few of the floor buttons to see if that helped.

“Fun.” Kurt huffed. “Well what do we do?”

“Just wait it out I guess. Dad said they only last 5 or 10 minutes tops.” Blaine said and then smiled cheekily leaning in close to Kurt. “If we were alone I know what we could do to pass the time.”

“Well we aren’t so behave yourself.” Kurt said laughing pushing against Blaine’s chest. Both boys’s tensed instantly as a loud buzzing came over the intercom signaling an emergency announcement.

“SECURITY BREECH. SECURITY BREECH. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR TWO UNIDENTIFIED MEN LAST SEEN WEARING STOLEN STARK INDUSTRY LAB COATS AND HEADING FOR THE ELEVATOR BANKS. IF YOU HAVE SEEN THESE MEN CONTACT SECURITY AT ONCE. DO NOT INTERVENE AS THEY COULD BE ARMED AND DANGEROUS.”

Before he could truly process and react to the words Blaine felt a hand slap quickly over his mouth and another one wrap around his waist harshly pulling him with a muffled grunt back into another body. Seconds later he felt the arm around his waist release and something cold and sharp at his throat. It had all happened with such efficiency that he hadn’t even had the chance to confront the men behind them or scream for help. 

Struggling against the man holding him Blaine tried to look to where Kurt had been standing wanting to make sure he was all right. This was his worst nightmare come true. He had always promised himself that despite constantly getting caught up in his father’s super hero affairs that he would never allow Kurt to be put there in that position with him. 

Eventually he was able to fight the grip against his mouth enough to turn his head to see Kurt on the other side of the elevator being held in an almost identical way in the other man’s arms. Blaine watched in terror as Kurt panicked bucking, fighting and screaming against the hold on him as the man behind him reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife laying it against the brown haired boy’s throat. At the first touch of metal Kurt ceased all movement his eyes wild with fear meeting Blaine’s across the small space.

“Just stay calm boys. Don’t try anything stupid and everything will turn out fine.” A voice said in Blaine’s ear.

“How the hell did they find out about us so fast?” The first guy said adjusting his hold on Kurt causing a muffled whimper of fright.

“A fancy place like this probably has security camera’s everywhere.” 

“This was not part of the plan. We were supposed to quietly get in, steal something valuable and quietly get out.”

“What about this kid? He is his son. That’s about as valuable as it gets. We could probably get a nice ransom for him.” He said swaying Blaine from side to side to emphasis his point. Blaine winced in pain as the knife against this throat nicked his skin.

“We are stuck between floors on an elevator how the hell are we going to get out of here with him?”

“You’re an idiot you know that? We use him. Stark will have to let us out when he sees us holding a knife to his kid’s throat.”

“What about this one? What are we going to do with him?” He said pressing the knife harder against Kurt’s throat. 

“He could be useful, the kid introduced him as his fiancée. Bring him with us too… if nothing else we can use him to keep daddy’s boy here in line.”

The elevator jerked to life under their feet and started to carry the four men back down to the main floor.

“I don’t like this.”

“Just stay cool and follow my lead. Whatever you do don’t lose your grip on that boy!” The man said while tightening his hold on Blaine.

Blaine tried to give what he hoped looked like an encouraging sort of a look to Kurt. He know that these men obviously didn’t know much about Tony Stark’s stubbornness if they thought this plan was going to work.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a loud ding in the otherwise quiet lobby of Stark Tower. The men holding Kurt and Blaine looked anxiously at each other for a moment before edging out of the elevator holding the boys in front of them like human shields. 

It was awkward moving forward with a knife pressed to his neck and a hand over his mouth. Blaine felt himself stumbling a few times as they moved causing him to emit small grunts of alarm and pain as the knife pressed harder into his skin.

As they turned the corner Blaine’s heart jumped as he caught sight of his father standing there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed against his chest. Most of the other Avengers including Nick Fury were standing along side him but Blaine only had eyes for his dad. 

Blaine watched as first shock and then uneasiness passed over his father’s face until the man was able to school it into a more neutral expression. Tony Stark hid his stress well but Blaine could see it clearly written in his body language. Eyes flicking towards Kurt briefly Blaine sent a pleading look towards his dad.

“What do you think you are doing?” Tony said dropping his arms to his side and clenching his hands into fists.

“We have your son and his fiancée. It was our luck that they happened to get into the same elevator as us. Now step aside or I’ll slit his throat.” The man said jerking Blaine’s head further back exposing more of his neck so that he was forced to look at the ceiling. 

No longer able to see his father or Kurt anymore Blaine could feel the metal press more firmly against his neck. He winced at the bite of the knife and the feeling of a trickle of blood dripping down to his collar.

“No you won’t.” Tony scoffed. “You need him to much.”

There was a moment of tense silence as the two men stared at each other.

“Your right. I do need your son alive. What I don’t need is your future son in law so perhaps my partner there will cut his throat instead.” The man acquiesced causing both Kurt and Blaine to let out muffled screams. “Doesn’t sound like they agree with that plan.”

“Harm a single hair on either one of their heads and I promise you that you won’t live long enough to regret it.”

“Then I suggest you step aside and let us through and we will be in touch in a few days with our ransom demands.”

Blaine waited for his father’s answer holding his breath. He could only assume that his dad was trying to decide if either man would make good on their threats. Blaine could feel the man tremble with nervous energy and he could see out of the corner of his eye the sweat forming at the temples of the man holding him. 

“Yeah no. Let me tell YOU what is going to happen. You have two options here… 1. You slowly drop those knives and let go of my son and his future husband and we can all calmly go to the nearest police station and throw your asses in jail. Or… 2. I call over my friend over there who is very fond of these two boys… and we stand here for a few minutes more pretending like you actually have a choice while he makes his way over. Then when he gets here and sees what you are doing to them he will inexplicably turn into a giant green monster of rage as his protective instincts kick in and then frankly guys there is no way I can summon my suit fast enough to stop him from crushing in your skulls. But hey it’s your choice. Which is it going to be?”

A tense silence filled the air that stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. It was only broken occasionally by muted sobs and whimpers that Blaine could no longer tell whether they came from Kurt or him. The grip holding him against his captor was painfully tight and Blaine knew he was going to have a hand print shaped bruise across his face later. In the meantime he tried to focus on staying calm as he held the arm holding the knife to his neck in a vain attempt from stopping the man from hurting him with it further. Blaine jumped slightly when the man holding Kurt finally broke the silence flinching as the knife once again nicked his throat.

“I think…”

“No.”

“But…”

“I said NO.” The man behind Blaine growled.

Once again there was a brief moment of silence before the other man spoke up.

“Man you do what you want but I am not going to die for your crazy plan.”

The grip on his face eased up enough that Blaine was able to move his head into a more natural position again. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling just in time to see the man holding Kurt drop his knife and roughly push the counter-tenor forward raising two hands into the air in surrender. Blaine watched as Kurt weakly stumbled and would have hit the floor had the Captain not stepped forward to catch him. Kurt was passed off to Natasha and whisked away to somewhere safe leaving just Blaine and his captor standing in the middle of a sea of security guards and S.H.E.I.L.D agents.

“Your Buddy is a smart man.” Tony said staring intently at Blaine.

“My Buddy is an idiot.”

“That may be but he made the right choice here. You should too.”

Blaine could feel the man’s grip slowly starting to loosen as he wavered in his resolve. The knife was no longer touching his throat just hovering near it so Blaine did the only thing he could think of… he bit down hard on the hand that covered his mouth. 

The man yelped loudly removing his hand in surprised allowing Blaine to wrench himself free collapsing to the ground as his knees weak with fear buckled underneath him unable to carry him further away from danger.

It was enough however as the Captain, Thor and several other men rushed forward pinning the guy to the ground disabling any further attacks. As the man was being handcuffed and lead away his father rushed to Blaine’s side scooping him up easily into his arms.

“Hey kiddo. It’s ok you’re safe now.” Tony said holding him close. 

Blaine realized then that he was trembling uncontrollably.

“Kurt. I need Kurt.”

“Yeah ok let’s go see him.”

***

Hours later Blaine sat on the couch in his father’s living room with his side pressed against his Dad. A fresh cotton bandage was wrapped around his throat hiding away the cuts the knife had made. Kurt not used to being held hostage had crashed sometime before as soon as the adrenaline had worn off with his head pillowed in Blaine’s lap. Tony had helped Blaine carry him up to his room and tuck him into bed.

“I’m really sorry about today kiddo. I know you never wanted to have Kurt involved in anything like what happened today.” Tony said breaking the silence. “I wish this wouldn’t keep happening to you for that matter.”

Blaine nodded at his father’s words lost in his own thoughts.

“What’s going on in your mind right now? I can practically see the angst on your face.”

“It’s just… I am putting him in danger.” Blaine sighed turning to face his dad.

“What do you mean?”

“Every minute that Kurt spends around me and you is putting his life in danger. It is only a matter of time before one of your enemies realize that he means something to me and being your son they will take advantage of it. I don’t know if I can bring him into this life knowing that he will always be in constant danger.”

“Kiddo I think it is too late for that. It would take very little for anybody to realize what Kurt means to you whether the two of you are together or not. Besides Kurt is a big boy. He can make that decision for himself. In fact you can say in many ways just by accepting your proposal he already has.”

“But what if something happens that is much worse than what happened today and I can’t protect him?”

“I think kiddo, this is a conversation that you need to have with Kurt tomorrow when you are both rested, calm and rational. Things are always going to happen and I don’t mean just stuff like what happened today. You two have found love and are going to get married. That means the two of you need to communicate and discuss these things together.”

“That is quite insightful coming from the impulsive Tony Stark… But you’re right.” Blaine sighed slumping back against his father’s body.

“What can I say? I have my moments. So… speaking of today… what did Kurt think of the building?”

“He really liked it but I don’t know if we will wind up living here.”

“Why not?”

“Honestly Dad. The security here sucks.”


End file.
